Fall
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Hiccup Haddock, the savior of dragons and viking's alike, his smile so bright, but is it even real?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: don't own the characters of How To Train Your Dragon, or the song easier to run by Linkin park

Hiccup held his face in his hands, as he stared at the ground, sitting on the edge of the bed. He had killed the red death. But still, he felt empty. Empty and useless. He had nearly gotten Astrid killed this time. It was so cold.

 _It's easier to run_ _  
_ _Replacing this pain with something long_ _  
_ _It's so much easier to run_ _  
_ _Replace all this pain here all alone_

Hiccup shivered, and looked around. Toothless wasn't there… Good. Hiccup stood up and rolled his sleaves. If Toothless was here… Hiccup wouldn't be able to do what he was about to do. He rolled up his sleeves. He took out a single sheet of paper, and grabbed a charcoal pen. He sat down, and started to write. "Dear Dad…."

 _Something has been taken from deep inside of me_ _  
_ _The secret I've been locked away where one could never see_ _  
_ _look so different, never show,_ _  
_ _They never go away_ _  
_ _Like moving pictures in my head_

"I'm sorry. I know what a bother I was… I noticed, of course, it was hard not to, how you cast your glares my way. How, even in times of silent peace, you still bored into my skin with your eyes, hate seeming to radiate from your very being. I know you hated me. I know, that I was annoying

the hiccup, who would never be a proper Viking. You were right. I never did. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry dad. I wrote this to you, because, even though I know you hate me, I love you. Sincerely, Hiccup." Hiccup set the paper down and put the letter in an envelope, which was set on top of the desk. Hiccup walked to his dresser, and pulled out a razor. He tested it on his finger. "It's just sharp enough…"

 _If I could change I would_ _  
_ _Take all the pain I would_ _  
_ _Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_ _  
_ _If I could stand up and take the blame I would_ _  
_ _If I could take all the shame and the pain I would_ _  
_ _If I could change I would_ _  
_ _Take all the pain I would_ _  
_ _Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_ _  
_ _If I could stand up and take the blame I would_ _  
_ _I would take all the shame and blame_

Hiccup sat on the floor, He made the first cut across the middle of his fore arm. He watched the blood flow, bright red liquid, glittering in the shallow light, dripping onto the floor with a gentle pip sound. The crimson puddle grew on the floor, and Hiccup made another slice on his arm, savoring every second of the pain, which he completely deserved. He needed to suffer, had to suffer. If he didn't…What type of son would he be? Not that he had ever been a very good one. Always putting the village in danger, always putting himself in danger, never thinking about the consequences of what he was doing. 'Pip. Pip. Pip.'

 _It's easier to run replacing this pain with something long_ _  
_ _It's so much easier to run_ _  
_ _Replace all this pain here all alone_

 _Some things I remember but thought the soul bypassed_ _  
_ _Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_ _  
_ _Sometimes I think I'm letting go and never looking back_ _  
_ _I never really thought so, I never realized?_

The blood flowed freely from every single cut he made. He sliced right over old scars, watching them split slowly open and once again release their caches of the dark maroon substance. Hiccup licked it

off his razor, wishing it was poison that could kill him instantaneously. Much to his disappointment, it wasn't. Hiccup dragged the knife along his skin, each cut going further down his arm. Further towards his wrist. Further towards the end. " I wonder… How much easier everyone's life will be… I mean… If I'm not here… They'd all be so happy… So, free…" Hiccup looked up when he heard a frantic scratching on his door. Toothless was scratching on the door, trying desperately to get it, to get in and save his best friend from doing something that couldn't be reversed.

Toothless ran out of the house to find the one person who could save his friend. His father, Stoick the Vast

 _If I could change I would_ _  
_ _Take all the pain I would_ _  
_ _Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_ _  
_ _If I could stand up and take the blame I would_ _  
_ _If I could take all the shame and the pain I would_ _  
_ _If I could change I would_ _  
_ _Take all the pain I would_ _  
_ _Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_ _  
_ _If I could stand up and take the blame I would_ _  
_ _I would take all the shame and the blam_

 _Stoick had just finished working in the fields_ , and was on his way back to his house, when a frantic dragon rammed into him. He glared at the dragon. "Toothless what's the matter?" Toothless nervously flapped his wings as if trying to tell the Stoick something. He pulled at Stoick's cape, urging him to follow him. Stoick finally gave in and followed the night fury to his home.

When they reached his house the stench of blood hit him hard, Stoick took off running as fast as he could, with Toothless struggling to keep up with him. He knew something was wrong with his son. He prayed that Hiccup wasn't dead.

 _Just watch it in the sun_ _  
_ _All of the helplessness as I've_ _  
_ _Pretending I don't feel misplaced_ _  
_ _It's so much simpler to change_

 _It's easier to run replacing this pain with something long_ _  
_ _It's so much easier to run_ _  
_ _Replace all this pain here all alone_

 _Hiccup smiled, his first real smile in a long time. It stretched across his face, and his heart felt like it was finally at peace. His wrist. That was all that was left. Just a simple sweeping cut, and everything would be right in the world. Because he knew, and he figured that everyone else knew, that the world would be much better off without Hiccup Haddock in it. The savior of dragons.. no, The fool. The one who thought he could save dragons, when his own soul was broken. The one who caused his father so much trouble. The fool. The fool who deserved to die, the fool who didn't belong anymore._

 _Hiccup took the blade, and made the decsive cut across his wrist. Deep, and penetrating to the bone. Hiccup watched, with morbid fascination, with utter glee, as his life spilled out onto the floor in front of him, a dark crimson lake of finality. Hiccup sighed. It was over. Then there was the pounding._

 _Stoick was breathing heavily by the time he got to Hiccup's door, but that didn't stop him. He immidiently starting pounding on the door with all his strength. "HICCUP, OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN IT NOW! PLEASE, SON, I'M BEGGING YOU, OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN IT NOW! LET ME IN! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Stoick was worried, his heart aching, and he was afraid that Hiccup had already made the cut that would most likely prevent him from letting Stoick in, even if he wanted to. Stoick threw his whole body against his son's door and smashed it open. Hiccup was sitting, nearly dead, in a pool of blood. It was all Stoick could do to not scream. He ran over to Hiccup. "Son? Hiccup, talk to me. Please, say something. Anything. Hiccup? Hiccup?" Hiccup coughed, then smiled weakly at his dad. " You actually called me by my name. Hiccup fell into Stoick's arms._

 _Everyone heard it, and immidiently went cold. The sound of Stoick's anguished howl echoed throughout the village, would be a sound never to be forgotten._

 _It's easier to run_

 _If I could change I would_ _  
_ _Take all the pain I would_ _  
_ _Retrace every wrong move that I made_

 _It's easier to run_

 _If I could change I would_ _  
_ _Take all the pain I would_ _  
_ _Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

 _If I could stand up and take the blame I would_ _  
_ _I would take all the shame with me_

 ** _Lunar:_** _Hmm. Wow, that was so sad.. and yet I love this chapter so much…. Okay, this was meant to be a one shot, but if everyone likes it enough, I may make it a series…_


	2. Chapter 2: don't hide

Disclamer: I don't own the characters of How to train your dragon, or Una, or Boden

A.N. I decided while writing this chapter to change the settings from Viking times to the modern city of Dragon City, and I'm to lazy to go back and change chapter 1. So deal with it, but if enough people bug me about it, I'll change it.

Stoick drove to the hospital, when he arrived he kicked the door open, yelling for help, his voice slightly hoarse from the screaming. "HELP, DAMNIT!" a nurse stared horrified at Hiccup, and then quickly urged Stoick to lay him on a bed while everyone rushed to get what they needed to save his life.

 _This world will never be_ _  
_ _What I expected_ _  
_ _And if I don't belong_ _  
_ _Who would have guessed it_ _  
_ _I will not leave alone_ _  
_ _Everything that I own_ _  
_ _To make you feel like it's not too late_ _  
_ _It's never too late_

Stoick never left his son's side. He didn't notice the dozens of nurses and doctors scurrying around him, struggling to save Hiccup. Transfusions, blood everywhere. Stoick didn't notice anything but the paleness of Hiccup's skin, how his hand felt cold. Stoick kept his tears back, unwilling to cry, even if his son was nearly dead. He felt both angry, yet sad at the same time. He was angry that Hiccup had done something so stupid, that Hiccup was so willing to die. And yet, Stoick was caught in a vortex of sorrow, which swirled around the questions 'Why didn't I notice? Why couldn't I tell something was wrong? Why didn't he tell me?'

 _Even if I say_ _  
_ _It'll be alright_ _  
_ _Still I hear you say_ _  
_ _You want to end your life_ _  
_ _Now and again we try_

 _To just stay alive_ _  
_ _Maybe we'll turn it around_ _  
_ _'Cause it's not too late_ _  
_ _It's never too late_

It seemed like forever, although it was only 15 minutes. They had rushed to save Hiccup's life, and finally he was stable. Well, as stable as he could be. They left Stoick where he was, gripping Hiccup's hand, and watching him breathe. It looked as if Stoick was worried that the next breath wouldn't come. Luckily, it did, and Stoick could relax until the worry for the next breath came. Stoick held Hiccup's hand to his face, wishing that it wasn't so cold. He fought with his tears. An leader needed to be strong, he couldn't be weak now. Especially when Hiccup needed his strength. He called Valka and told her what had happened. She said she would be right over with there other son and daughter.

Later:

Una burst in tears flowing from her eyes. "BIG BROTHER!"

 _No one will ever see_ _  
_ _This side reflected_ _  
_ _And if there's something wrong_ _  
_ _Who would have guessed it_ _  
_ _And I have left alone_ _  
_ _Everything that I own_ _  
_ _To make you feel like_ _  
_ _It's not too late_ _  
_ _It's never too late_

He was always smiling. He was always kind, and cordial. He rarely lost his temper, and he had so much compassion. You would never know it from looking at him, that Hiccup Haddock was suicidal. He had certainly fooled his family. After all, with hiccup always so happy and caring towards one and all how could anyone figure that Hiccup wanted to kill _himself_? Valka stroked the back of Hiccup's hand, while Una sobbed by his side. Boden sat their stunned unable to grasp the fact that his brother was on the brink of death.

 _Even if I say_ _  
_ _It'll be alright_ _  
_ _Still I hear you say_ _  
_ _You want to end your life_

 _Now and again we try_ _  
_ _To just stay alive_

 _Maybe we'll turn it around_ _  
_ _'Cause it's not too late_ _  
_ _It's never too late_

It was a couple of hours, before Hiccup woke up. Everyone was already asleep, but Stoick was awake. He had been waiting for Hiccup to wake up. Waiting to see his green eyes open again. Hiccup's eyes slowly opened. He painfully pulled himself up, and he sighed and looked sorrowfully at his wrists. Only, it didn't look as if he was sad because he did it, but sad that it didn't work. Stoick touched his son's arm. "Hiccup." Hiccup looked at him in shock. " Dad…"

 _The world we knew_ _  
_ _Won't come back_ _  
_ _The time we've lost_ _  
_ _Can't get back_ _  
_ _The life we had_ _  
_ _Won't bleed us again_

 _This world will never be_ _  
_ _What I expected_ _  
_ _And if I don't belong_

Allen looked away quickly. "Dad…. I'm.."

"Stupid." Stoick finished. Hiccup looked up. "Excuse me?"

"You're stupid… How could you have done that? How could you be that stupid?" Stoick asked, grabbing Hiccup's arm. Hiccup blinked, then looked away again. " You wouldn't understand." Stoick glared darkly, growling lightly. "I… wouldn't understand.. Is that what you just said? " Hiccup didn't look back, and didn't say anything. Stoick forced Hiccup to look at him. "Son…. Of course I don't understand. You never said anything. Never even gave me a hint that something was wrong. I want to understand. Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because it wasn't your burden to bear."

 _Even if I say_ _  
_ _It'll be alright_ _  
_ _Still I hear you say_ _  
_ _You want to end your life_ _  
_ _Now and again we try_ _  
_ _To just stay alive_

 _Maybe we'll turn it around_ _  
_ _'Cause it's not too late_ _  
_ _It's never too late_ _  
_ _Maybe we'll turn it around_ _  
_ _'Cause it's not too late_ _  
_ _It's never too late (It's never too late)_ _  
_ _It's not too late_ _  
_ _It's never too late_

Hiccp gasped in surprise when Stoick embraced him, holding him closely. " Stupid. It doesn't have to be just your burden. I can help you. Just let me." He whispered quietly. Hiccup couldn't fight back the tears as he clutched to his dad, unable to do anything but hide his face in Stoick's surprisingly warm form. Stoick held Hiccup as his eldest son sobbed into his chest, revealing a pain that he had hidden for so long. They stood like that long after Hiccup had finally stopped sobbing, and had fallen asleep again. Stoick allowed one tear to fall.

".. HIccup."


End file.
